1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cervical support system and complementary features of the cervical support system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cervical support system that can have a crescent shape so that it is quick and easy to install on a patient, and provides a comfortable fit, so that the patient can wear the support system in compliance with the physician's orders.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cervical collar is a medical device for temporarily restricting movement of the head and neck. The cervical collar is placed on a patient after an injury to or surgery on a cervical portion of the spine. The success of patient recovery from an injury to or surgery on the cervical portion of the spine depends on a number of factors including patient compliance with wearing the collar. However, the most reported concern raised by physicians of patients with spinal column injuries is lack of patient compliance with the physician's orders to wear the collar for the required recuperative duration. Existing cervical collars, in general, form a 360-degree enclosure of the neck. As a result, existing cervical collars retain body heat due to the 360-degree enclosure and give patients the feeling of being choked, causing overall patient discomfort. Further, existing cervical collars unnecessarily restrict movement of the mandible, thus, limiting or preventing the patient from being able to talk and/or eat. Thus, patients complain of skin irritation or chafing as a result of a natural attempt to talk and/or eat while wearing the 360-degree enclosure.
While existing cervical collars provide some restrictive range of motion of the head and neck, they significantly compromise or fail to deliver sufficient support and/or immobilization requisite for patient recovery and/or re-injury.
The cervical support system of present invention addresses patient complaints, such as insufficient recuperative support and immobilization, and also reduces patient discomfort in at least the above-noted areas of concern. For example, the system of the present invention at least reduces patient heat discomfort and the choking feeling inherent in the existing cervical collars. The system is an orthotic for the cervical spine that increases patient compliance by eliminating problems inherent in existing cervical collars. The effect of the cervical support system of the present invention is patient compliance through improved support and comfort. As a result, the patient can wear the cervical support system for the required recuperative duration with increased comfort, control and support, thereby promoting faster healing of the injury.